Tommy in Space
Tommy in Space is a fan-made episode of Robotboy that focuses on Tommy Turnbull and was written by Vestonbruno3. Synopsis Tommy, Lola, and Gus take a pretend trip to various planets. Meanwhile, Dr. Kamikazi and Constantine once again try to steal Robotboy, who was taking a nap. Plot Gus, while walking to Tommy's house encounters Tommy, Lola, and Robotboy in the backyard trying to figure out a place to go for their imaginary vacation. Gus proposes outer space, to which Tommy accepts while Lola balks and Robotboy decides to take a little nap. Gus then imagines "Fantasy Airlines", an airport where he works as an attendant as well as a passenger. Soon Tommy and Lola are on board a rocket ship. Meanwhile, Lola is certain she'll be safer staying of Earth. As Dr, Kamikazi and Constantine are once again raiding Robotboy (who was still asleep), they notice Lola and disguise themselves as scarecrows (or scare-girls, as they put it) to scare away the girl. Lola finally decides to join Tommy and Gus on their imaginary trip. After getting instructions from the stewardess, the trio first visit the planet Phil, which is inhabited by identical creatures all called Phil. They then go to Mars to study the red dust, as well as the Martians who live on Mars, followed by other various planets, like Jupiter, Saturn, and Yubba. Tommy is eventually exhausted, requesting to either slow the planet hopping down or either go back to Earth. Lola is reluctant due to the "scare-girls," which she describes as resembling Dr. Kamikazi and Constantine. Upon hearing this, Tommy goes into a panic to return to Earth, only for Gus to remind him that their trip is imaginary; an instant later, they're back in the backyard. Dr. Kamikazi and Constantine then run by them with Robotboy captured. Gus tells Tommy to re-imagine the rocket ship, doing so causes both Kamikazi and Constantine to wind up inside the vehicle (with Lola confiscating Robotboy). Then, with one blast of Robotboy's Superactive Mode, Robotboy tosses the rocket into the sky, and rocket then takes off, with the two baddies wondering how to leave. Tommy appears on a monitor and tells them to ask "Phil" after they get off. Upon arriving on the planet Phil, they ask the inhabitants for "Phil", which results in confusion. Meanwhile, Tommy wonders where is suitcase is as he and the other kids head inside for lunch. Appearances *Tommy Turnbull *Gus Turner *Lola Mbola *Robotboy *Dr. Kamikazi (antagonist) *Constantine (antagonist) *Debbie Turnbull *Phils (voiced by Lewis MacLeod and Rupert Degas) *Martian (voiced by Rupert Degas) *Stewardess (voiced by Laurence Bouvard) Trivia *Gus scats to the Robotboy closing music at the beginning of the episode. *Gus mentions a planet called Headline where everyone looks like Vance Cosgrove. *None of the kids wear space gear or space helmets, mostly due to the fact that they were using their imagination. Transcript Tommy in Space/Transcript Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes focusing on Gus Category:Fanmade Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lola Category:Episodes focusing on Tommy Category:Episodes focusing on Kamikazi Category:Episodes focusing on Constantine